The present invention relates to a process for producing a vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion and to a water based adhesive including the vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion. The vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion is useful as, for example, a paint base and a coating agent, in addition to an adhesive. The water based adhesive is advantageous as a plasticizer-free water based adhesive.
Vinyl acetate polymer based emulsions have been widely used as, for example, adhesives and paints for woodworking, paper processing, and fiber processing. However, such vinyl acetate polymer based emulsions as intact have high minimum film-forming temperatures, and must be incorporated with film-forming auxiliaries such as volatile plasticizers and organic solvents in many cases. As such plasticizers, phthalic esters and the like are employed. However, these pthalic esters are pointed out that they are environmentally undesired through increasing environmental sensitivities in recent years. The replacement of the ophthalmic esters with, for example, safer plasticizers is therefore examined. However, plasticizers are essentially VOC components (Volatile Organic Compounds), and such VOC components particularly in adhesives for use in housing are suspected to be causative substances for xe2x80x9cNew House Syndromexe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cSick House Syndromexe2x80x9d). Thus, VOC problems due to plasticizers have been pointed out even in water based adhesives which apply less loads on environment. Plasticizer-free vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion adhesives have therefore been proposed, but there is no technology which can exhibit such a high adhesive strength as to be used for woodworking, and can form films even at low temperatures for example in winter.
The present applicants proposed a woodworking adhesive including a vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion, which emulsion is obtained by subjecting an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer based emulsion having an ethylene content of 15 to 35% by weight to seed polymerization with vinyl acetate, in the specification of Japanese Patent Application No. 9-270358. This technique can yield previously unseen excellent performances, i.e., the technique can exhibit a high adhesive strength and can form films even at low temperatures for example during wintertime without adding a plasticizer. However, even this technique has a disadvantage that a low-temperature adhesive strength when cured at low temperatures such as in winter is low. If a desired adhesive strength cannot be obtained even under such daily conditions that an adhesive is applied on an adherend and is cured at low temperatures as in winter or in cold climates, the reliability of the adhesive will be greatly lost.
As thus described, under present circumstances, there is no technique that can provide a plasticizer-free water based adhesive that has a high film-forming property at low temperatures and can positively perform adhesion operations at low temperatures. Accordingly, demands have been made to provide techniques to solve these problems, also from public viewpoints.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for producing a vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion which has satisfactory film-forming property at low temperatures and adhesive strength, even containing no plasticizer, and that can exhibit a high adhesive strength (low-temperature adhesive strength) even when cured at low temperatures, and to provide a water based adhesive including the vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion having the satisfactory performances.
After multiphasic investigations on, for example, polymerization, processing, and modification (improvement) techniques of vinyl acetate polymer based emulsions to achieve the above objects, the present inventors found the following findings. Specifically, they found that in the production of a vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion by subjecting vinyl acetate to seed polymerization in an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer based emulsion, the addition of a small amount of butyl acrylate (BA) to a system prior to a step of performing seed polymerization while adding vinyl acetate to the ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer based emulsion resolves the phenomenon that adhesive strengths when cured at low temperatures are markedly decreased as seen in conventional vinyl acetate polymer based emulsions.
In addition, the same operations and advantages as above were obtained when butyl acrylate was added to a system subsequent to the step of performing seed polymerization while adding vinyl acetate to the ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer based emulsion. The operations and advantages were supposed to be due to the action of a butyl acrylate homopolymer as a polymer plasticizer. A similar test was then performed using butyl methacrylate (BMA) instead of the butyl acrylate, and the present applicants found that low-temperature adhesive strength when cured at low temperatures was maintained at a high level also in this case. The butyl methacrylate has relatively high film-forming temperature and glass transition temperature of its homopolymer, and is not expected to serve or act as a polymer plasticizer.
In contrast, the aforementioned operations and advantages were not obtained when seed polymerization was performed while adding a mixture containing vinyl acetate and BA or BMA to a system (i.e., a conventional copolymerization procedure). In these results, a first wonder is that the aforementioned operations and advantages are obtained not when a mixture of vinyl acetate and BA or the like is added to the system but when BA or the like is, independently from vinyl acetate, added and incorporated into the system and is subjected to polymerization prior to or subsequent to the step of performing seed polymerization while adding vinyl acetate to the system. A second wonder is that similar operations and advantages can be obtained both in BA which is a soft monomer whose polymer is capable of forming a film at low temperatures, and in BMA which is a hard monomer whose polymer is not capable of forming a film at low temperatures.
The present invention has been accomplished based on these findings and further investigations on the type and amount of a polymerizable unsaturated monomer added to the system.
Specifically, the present invention provides a process for producing a vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion by seed polymerization of vinyl acetate in an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer based emulsion to yield a vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion. This process includes a step of performing seed polymerization while adding vinyl acetate to a system, and, prior to or subsequent to the step, a step of adding a polymerizable unsaturated monomer other than vinyl acetate to the system.
According to this production process, when the obtained emulsion is used as an adhesive, the resulting adhesive can yield satisfactory low-temperature film-forming property, adhesion, adhesive strength and adhesion workability even containing no plasticizer, and can prevent a problem of conventional technologies, i.e., the phenomenon that low-temperature adhesive strength when cured at low temperatures is remarkably decreased.
In the above production process, decrease in low-temperature adhesive strength when cured at low temperatures can be especially minimized when the step of adding a polymerizable unsaturated monomer other than vinyl acetate to the system is performed prior to the step of performing seed polymerization while adding vinyl acetate to the system.
The amount of the polymerizable unsaturated monomer other than vinyl acetate for use in the production process may be in a range from 0.0 5 to 10 parts by weight relative to 100 parts by weight of vinyl acetate. When the amount of the polymerizable unsaturated monomer other than vinyl acetate is within the above range, especially satisfactory low-temperature film-forming property, adhesion, adhesive strength, and adhesion workability can be obtained while minimizing or preventing the low-temperature adhesive strength when cured at low temperatures from greatly decreasing.
As the polymerizable unsaturated monomer other than vinyl acetate for use in the production process, at least one monomer selected from acrylic esters, methacrylic esters, vinyl esters, and vinyl ethers may be used. The use of this type of monomers can minimize the decrease in low-temperature adhesive strength when cured at low temperatures.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a water based adhesive which includes a vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion obtained by the production process. Such a water based adhesive exhibits a high adhesive strength even at low temperatures, and has, for examples, a retention of equal to or more than 60%, wherein retention (%)=[adhesive strength (kgf/cm2) at low temperature (5xc2x0 C.)/ordinary adhesive strength (kgf/cm2)]xc3x97100. This water based adhesive is an adhesive based on a novel concept and has satisfactory low-temperature film-forming property, adhesion, adhesive strength and adhesion workability even containing no plasticizer, and can prevent a problem of conventional technologies, i.e., the phenomenon that low-temperature adhesive strength when cured at low temperatures is remarkably decreased.
A preferred water based adhesive includes substantially no plasticizer (volatile plasticizer) such as phthalic esters. This water based adhesive is especially useful as an adhesive for woodworking.
The term xe2x80x9cseed polymerizationxe2x80x9d in the present specification is used in a wide meaning including polymerization of a monomer in a polymer emulsion. The terms xe2x80x9cacrylicxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmethacrylicxe2x80x9d may be collectively referred to as xe2x80x9c(meth)acrylicxe2x80x9d.
According to the present invention, an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer based emulsion is used as a seed emulsion. Ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers constituting the emulsion generally include, but are not limited to, copolymers each having an ethylene content of 5 to 40% by weight. Among them, copolymers each having an ethylene content of 15 to 35% by weight can provide especially low film-forming temperatures and have satisfactory adhesive strengths, and are desirable. Such ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer based emulsions are now widely on the market and are easily commercially available. The ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer based emulsion is diluted with water prior to use, where necessary.
The amount of the ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer is, for example, about 3 to 40% by weight, preferably about 5 to 30% by weight, and more preferably about 10 to 25% by weight, as a content in the total polymers (total solid contents) of the resulting vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion.
The seed polymerization is performed in a water based emulsion containing the ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer based emulsion and, preferably, polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) as a protective colloid, in the presence of a polymerization initiator.
When polyvinyl alcohol is incorporated in a polymerization system, the polyvinyl alcohol acts as an emulsifier in seed polymerization, and the resulting adhesive has an improved workability in application and a higher adhesive strength.
The polyvinyl alcohol includes, but is not limited to, polyvinyl alcohols for general use in the preparation of vinyl acetate polymer based emulsions and ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer based emulsions, and may be modified polyvinyl alcohols such as acetoacetylated polyvinyl alcohol. The polyvinyl alcohol may be either partially saponified polyvinyl alcohol or completely saponified polyvinyl alcohol. Two or more of polyvinyl alcohols having different molecular weights or different degrees of saponification can be used in combination.
The amount of the polyvinyl alcohol can be appropriately selected within a range not adversely affecting polymerization property in seed polymerization and adhesive property as an adhesive, and is generally, for example, about 2 to 40% by weight, preferably about 5 to 30% by weight, and more preferably about 8 to 25% by weight as a content in the total polymers (total solid contents) of the resulting vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion.
The system may further comprise protective colloids other than polyvinyl alcohol, and surfactants (e.g., nonionic surfactants, anionic surfactants, and cationic surfactants) within a range not adversely affecting the polymerization property and performances as an adhesive.
The polymerization initiator includes, but is not limited to, conventional initiators such as hydrogen peroxide, benzoyl peroxide, and other organic peroxides, ammonium persulfate, potassium persulfate, sodium persulfate, and azobisisobutyronitrile. These initiators can also be used as redox initiators in combination with reducing agents such as tartaric acid, Rongalit, sodium bisulfite, and ascorbic acid. The amount of the polymerization initiator is, for example, about 0.05 to 2 parts by weight relative to 100 parts by weight of the total weight of monomers (vinyl acetate, and polymerizable unsaturated monomers other than vinyl acetate) When a redox initiator is employed, the proportion of the reducing agent can be appropriately set depending on, for example, the type of the initiator. In this connection, a small portion of an organic solvent such as isopropanol, dodecyl mercaptan may be added to the system as a chain transfer agent.
A main feature of the invented production process is to include a step of performing seed polymerization while adding vinyl acetate to a system (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9cStep Axe2x80x9d), and prior to or subsequent to the aforementioned step, a step of adding a polymerizable unsaturated monomer other than vinyl acetate (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9cadditional monomerxe2x80x9d) to the system (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9cStep Bxe2x80x9d).
In the Step A, vinyl acetate may be added in a batch manner, continuous manner or intermittent manner, of which continuous addition or intermittent addition is preferred from viewpoints of, for example, the easiness in reaction control. The vinyl acetate may be mixed and emulsified with an aqueous solution of a protective colloid such as polyvinyl alcohol prior to the addition to the system. The present invention does not inhibit the mixing of a polymerizable unsaturated monomer other than vinyl acetate to the vinyl acetate prior to the addition to the system, within a range not deteriorating reactivity and adhesive property of the resulting emulsion, as far as the process includes the step of adding a polymerizable unsaturated monomer other than vinyl acetate to the system prior to or subsequent to the step of performing seed polymerization while adding vinyl acetate to the system. The amount of the vinyl acetate for use in seed polymerization is, for example, about 10 to 90% by weight, preferably about 15 to 80% by weight, and more preferably about 40 to 75% by weight, relative to the total polymers (total solid contents) of the resulting vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion.
A polymerization temperature in the Step A is, for example, about 60xc2x0 C. to 90xc2x0 C., and preferably about 70xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C.
Such polymerizable unsaturated monomers other than vinyl acetate for use in the Step B include, but are not limited to, acrylic esters, methacrylic esters, vinyl esters, vinyl ethers, aromatic vinyl compounds, unsaturated carboxylic acid amides, olefins, dienes, and unsaturated nitriles. Each of these polymerizable unsaturated monomers can be used alone or in combination.
As the acrylic esters and methacrylic esters, any of conventionally known (meth)acrylic esters can be employed. Typical examples of such (meth)acrylic esters include methyl (meth)acrylate, ethyl (meth)acrylate, propyl (meth)acrylate, butyl (meth)acrylate, hexyl (meth)acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl (meth)acrylate, octyl (meth)acrylate, isooctyl (meth)acrylate, lauryl (meth)acrylate, stearyl (meth)acrylate, and other alkyl esters of (meth) acrylic acid; hydroxyethyl (meth)acrylate, hydroxypropyl (meth)acrylate, and other hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylates, methoxymethyl (meth)acrylate, ethoxymethyl (meth)acrylate, and other alkoxyalkyl (meth)acrylates, glycidyl (meth)acrylate, esters of (meth)acrylic acid with polyoxyethylene glycol, polyoxypropylene glycol, and other polyoxyalkylene glycols (acryloyl compounds or methacryloyl compounds each having a polyoxyalkylene structure), and other (meth)acrylic esters each having a reactive functional group.
As the vinyl esters, any of conventionally known vinyl esters other than vinyl acetate can be employed. Typical examples of such vinyl esters include, but are not limited to, vinyl formate; vinyl propionate, vinyl butyrate, vinyl caproate, vinyl caprylate, vinyl laurate, vinyl stearate, vinyl octylate, Veova 10 (trade name, produced by Shell Japan Ltd.), and other vinyl esters of C3-C18 aliphatic carboxylic acids; vinyl benzoate, and other vinyl esters of aromatic carboxylic acids.
As the vinyl ethers, any of conventionally known vinyl ethers can be employed. Typical examples of such vinyl ethers include, but are not limited to, methyl vinyl ether, ethyl vinyl ether, n-propyl vinyl ether, iso-propyl vinyl ether, n-butyl vinyl ether, sec-butyl vinyl ether, tert-butyl vinyl ether, tert-amyl vinyl ether, and other alkyl vinyl ethers.
The aromatic vinyl compounds include, for example, styrene, vinyltoluene, a-methylstyrene, N-vinylpyrrolidone, and vinylpyridine. The unsaturated carboxylic acid amides include, but are not limited to, (meth)acrylamide, N-methylolacrylamide, N-methoxymethylacrylamide, N-methoxybutylacrylamide, and other (meth)acrylamides. The olefins include, for example, ethylene, propylene, butylene, isobutylene, and pentene. The dienes include, for example, butadiene, isoprene, and chloroprene. The unsaturated nitriles include, for example, (meth)acrylonitrile.
Of these polymerizable unsaturated monomers, at least one selected from acrylic esters, methacrylic esters, vinyl esters and vinyl ethers is preferably employed. Among them, alkyl esters of (meth)acrylic acid [e.g., C1-C8 alkyl esters of (meth)acrylic acid, and especially C1-C14 alkyl esters of (meth)acrylic acid], and vinyl esters of C3-14 aliphatic carboxylic acids are typically preferred, as these monomers exhibit the least decrease in low-temperature adhesive strength when cured at low temperatures. From viewpoints of the retention of satisfactory low-temperature film-forming property and transparency of formed films, in addition to low-temperature strengths thereof, more preferred monomers are C3-C12 alkyl esters of acrylic acid, and C2-C8 alkyl esters of methacrylic acid.
The amount of the additional monomer can be appropriately selected within a range not adversely affecting adhesive property and other performances of the emulsion, and is generally in a range from about 0.05 to 10 parts by weight relative to 100 parts by weight of vinylacetate. If the amount is less than 0.05 part by weight, the adhesive strength when cured at low temperatures (low-temperature adhesive strength) is liable to decrease, and if it exceeds 10 parts by weight, ordinary adhesive strength is liable to decrease. Of the above range, in a range of 0.1 to 7 parts by weight, and especially preferably 0.5 to 4 parts by weight relative to 100 parts by weight of vinyl acetate, the adhesive strength is satisfactory and the low-temperature adhesive strength when cured at low temperatures least decreases.
The phrase xe2x80x9cthe Step B is performed prior to the Step Axe2x80x9d means that the additional monomer is added to the system prior to the addition of vinyl acetate for seed polymerization. In this case, the additional monomer may be added either in the presence of or in the absence of a polymerization initiator. Or equivalently, the polymerization of the additional monomer may initiate prior to the initiation of the polymerization of vinyl acetate or may initiate concurrently with the initiation of the polymerization of vinyl acetate. A two-step polymerization can be performed in which the Step A is started after the completion of the polymerization of the additional monomer [i.e., after the formation of a homopolymer (or a copolymer when two or more of the additional monomers are employed) of the additional monomer].
In contrast, the phrase xe2x80x9cthe Step B is performed subsequent to the Step Axe2x80x9d means that the additional monomer is added to the system to subject the additional monomer to polymerization, after the completion of the addition of vinyl acetate. In this case, the additional monomer may be added after the completion of the polymerization of vinyl acetate.
According to the present invention, it is supposed that the polymerization of the additional monomer proceeds in such a state that the additional monomer occupies a large proportion of the total monomers in the system in any case that the Step B is performed prior to the Step A and that the Step B is performed subsequent to the Step A, as compared with a conventional copolymerization where seed polymerization is performed while adding a mixture of vinyl acetate and an additional monomer to the system.
The additional monomer in the Step B may be added in a batch manner, continuous manner or intermittent manner, of which an addition procedure which can add the additional monomer for a time as short as possible, such as batch addition, is preferred. The additional monomer may be mixed with an aqueous solution of a protective coloid such as polyvinyl alcohol for emulsification prior to the addition to the system. A temperature in the Step B is similar to that in the Step A. In this connection, when the Step B is performed prior to the Step A and the polymerization of the additional monomer initiates in the Step A, the temperature at the time when the additional monomer is added is not particularly limited.
According to the present invention, the decrease in low-temperature adhesive strength can be especially minimized when the step of adding a polymerizable unsaturated monomer other than vinyl acetate to the system is performed prior to the step of performing seed polymerization while adding vinyl acetate to the system.
A polymerizer is not especially limited, and normal-pressure emulsification polymerizers for daily use in the industry can be employed.
The resulting vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion obtained according to the invented process exhibits a satisfactory low-temperature film-forming property (e.g., the minimum film-forming temperature is less than 0xc2x0 C.) and a high adhesive strength, even containing no plasticizer. In addition, the vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion has a feature that it can minimize marked decrease of adhesive strength when cured at low temperatures and can exhibit a high low-temperature adhesive strength. For example, the resulting aqueous emulsion has a retention represented by the following equation:
Retention (%)=[low-temperature (5xc2x0 C.) adhesive strength (kgf/cm2)/ordinary adhesive strength (kgf/cm2)]xc3x97100 
of equal to or more than 60%, and preferably equal to or more than 80%. Under some conditions, an aqueous emulsion having the retention of equal to or more than 90% can be obtained. Such an aqueous emulsion having the retention of equal to or more than 80% can be obtained, for example, by performing the step of adding a polymerizable unsaturated monomer other than vinyl acetate to the system prior to the step of performing seed polymerization while adding vinyl acetate to the system.
The term xe2x80x9cordinary adhesive strengthxe2x80x9d means the adhesive strength when the emulsion in question is used as an adhesive for woodworking, and is defined as the compression-shear adhesive strength measured according to Japanese Industrial Standards (JIS) K 6852. The term xe2x80x9clow-temperature (5xc2x0 C.) adhesive strengthxe2x80x9d means the adhesive strength when the aqueous emulsion is used for woodworking, and is defined as the compression-shear adhesive strength measured according to JIS K 6852, except that the emulsion and a test piece are held at 5xc2x0 C. for one day, subsequently adhesion and curing procedures are performed at this temperature, and the compression-shear adhesive strength is measured at this temperature.
The vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion obtained according to the invented process also has a feature that a transparent film can be formed when the emulsion is applied to an adherend.
According to the present invention, the low-temperature adhesive strength is not decreased even when cured at low temperatures. The reason of this phenomenon is not completely clarified, but this is provably because, as described above, the polymerization of the additional monomer proceeds in such a state that the additional monomer occupies a large proportion in the total monomers in the system according to the invented process. This results in a high proportion of a formed homopolymer (or a copolymer when two or more of the additional monomers are employed) of the additional monomer or of a formed block copolymer of the additional monomer and vinyl acetate, and therefore results in a low proportion of a formed random copolymer of the additional monomer and vinyl acetate. In this connection, if the aforementioned operations and advantages are observed only in the use of an acrylic ester whose homopolymer has a lower glass transition point than that of a vinyl acetate homopolymer, the above phenomenon is supposed to be caused by that the homopolymer of the additional monomer acts as a film-forming auxiliary in a film-forming process at low temperatures, just like as a conventional plasticizer. However, this supposition does not hold, because the invention is also effective even in the use of a monomer such as butyl methacrylate whose homopolymer has a relatively high glass transition point. Accordingly, it is supposed that a complicated core-shell structure is formed under a special condition of seed polymerization using an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer as a seed, and this constitutes some element to yield featuring advantages such as uniformization of temperature-dependency in the formation of films.
The vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion obtained according to the invented process can be used as a water based adhesive as intact. Alternatively, such a water based adhesive may further comprise cellulose derivatives and other water-soluble polymers as thickeners, or may further comprise, for example, fillers, solvents, pigments, dyes, antiseptics, and antiformers, according to necessity. The invented water based adhesive according to a preferred embodiment includes substantially no plasticizer (volatile plasticizer). The phrase xe2x80x9cincludes (or comprises) substantially no plasticizerxe2x80x9d means that the scope of the invention does not exclude the cases where, for example, a pigment paste to be added contains a plasticizer, and the plasticizer thereby contaminates the adhesive.
The water based adhesive thus prepared has a high adhesive strength and the adhesive strength does not decrease even when cured at low temperatures, and is advantageous as a water based adhesive for woodworking and for paperworking, especially for woodworking. The total amount of polymers in the water based adhesive is, for example, about 25 to 70% by weight, and preferably about 30 to 60% by weight on solid content basis.
When residual monomers in the vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion obtained according to the invented process are completely removed by a conventionally known technique, the resulting water based adhesive is a xe2x80x9cVOC-free water based adhesivexe2x80x9d, and is an adhesive that provides a feeling of being safe not only for industrial use but also for schoolchildren""s use and for medical use. In addition, the vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion obtained according to the invented process can be used in not only adhesives but also paint bases, coating agents, and other various applications.
The invented production process can produce a vinyl acetate polymer based emulsion which has satisfactory low-temperature film-forming property and adhesive strength even containing no plasticizer, and whose adhesive strength (low-temperature adhesive strength) does not decrease even when cured at low temperatures.
In addition and advantageously, the invented water based adhesive can exhibit, even containing no plasticizer, a satisfactory low-temperature film-forming property and adhesive strength, and has a high adhesive strength even when cured at low temperatures.
The present invention will be illustrated in further detail with reference to several examples below, which are not intended to limit the scope of the invention. The physical properties of vinyl acetate polymer based emulsions obtained according to individual examples were tested by the following methods.
(Minimum Film-forming Temperature)
The minimum film-forming temperature was determined according to JIS K 6804 (7.6: xe2x80x9cMinimum film-forming temperaturexe2x80x9d) using a film-forming tester.
(Viscosity)
Using a BH type viscometer, the viscosity was determined under conditions of 23xc2x0 C. and 10 rpm.
(Ordinary Adhesive Strength)
The compression-shear adhesive strength when the obtained emulsion was used as an adhesive for woodworking was determined. The test was carried out according to JIS K 6852 using a combination of a birch-birch as a test piece. The state of failure in the adherend was checked, and the ratio of the area of failure portions to the shear area was defined as the material failure rate (%)
(Low-temperature Adhesive Strength)
The compression-shear adhesive strength was determined in the same manner as in the ordinary adhesive strength, except that the emulsion to be tested and a test piece were held at 5xc2x0 C. for one day for cooling, and adhesion and curing procedures were performed at 5xc2x0 C., and the compression-shear adhesive strength was determined at 5xc2x0 C. The state of failure in the adherend was checked, and the ratio of the area of failure portions to the shear area was defined as the material failure rate (%)
(Transparency of Film)
The obtained emulsion was applied to a thickness of 100 xcexcm onto a glass plate in an atmosphere of 23xc2x0 C. and 50% relative humidity (RH) and was cured for one day to form a film. The transparency of this film was visually inspected according to the following criteria.
◯: Nearly transparent
xcex94: Hazed
xc3x97: Completely opaque